On My Own
by BeccaTurner1892
Summary: Cliche I know, but what if someone that knew Fairy Tail ended up transported into the Fairy Tail world? What if there wasn't a way to return home? Basically, what would happen if you had a family that you could never go home to and a life that you were permanently forced to leave behind? What would you do, change, or keep the same and how would things be altered forever?
1. Chapter 1

**On My Own**

**BeccaTurner1892**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in the original series. This was made purely for my entertainment as well as the entertainment of any potential readers.**_

Chapter 1

Have you ever pictured yourself in your favorite anime and manga series? Then, you realized how utterly useless you'd be to the people in the anime and manga. Afterwards, you're hurting because you'd never want to hurt the people that you've grown to love. Slowly you become fearful that you'd screw everything that was already set in stone by the manga's creator up. However, what do you do when your fears become realized as you read the manga again? What would you do if you were literally sucked into your favorite manga series ever and were told, "I'm sorry but there's no way to return you home, because the home you once knew no longer exists due to your presence here plus it's already changing the story here"? Well, the very scenario that I spoke about is what happened to me. Now every day is a new adventure as I struggle with keeping my secret, growing stronger to protect my "new" loved ones, and trying not to alter everything too much. However, "trying not to alter everything" is rather challenging when your favorite team decides to claim you as one of their own and refuses to leave you in peace. Actually, that's probably a bad way to start my story, isn't it? Let me attempt to explain how I got here and where I'm currently at.

The easiest way to start is from the beginning (no, not at my birth) so let me start by telling you which manga I was reading when I got sucked in: Fairy Tail. How I got here in the first place? A system malfunction when Mystogan was trying to destroy the Anima channels which (instead) created a portal that was only large enough to randomly pick one person: me. I think that Mystogan was just thankful that I wasn't a crazy, obsessed fan yet I knew where I was. Sadly, that also meant that I knew and he knew that I had to go into (perhaps permanent) hiding. That doesn't work so well when you've got no money, no clothing besides the ones on your back (which, incidentally for me, was pajamas since I'd decided to read before bed), no place to stay, and no one wanting to hire since apparently I naturally have magic that's wild here. So, I was going to stick by Mystogan's side, but that didn't work out since Mystogan's part of Fairy Tail and that would defeat the whole purpose of me going into hiding. I asked Mystogan if I could stay with him when it was time for the Anima to take Magnolia, but he gave me a sad smile and said, "I'm sorry but magic is now engraved in every cell in your body. You'd be just as much of an outcast in my world as you will be here (if not more due to your natural abilities)." Therefore, we had to stir up multiple possible solutions since (somehow) the Fairy Tail manga's timeline hadn't even started yet and Mystogan needed to keep an eye on his guild for when Lucy Heartfilia arrived. Somehow, I ended up having to do the one solution that I wanted to do both the most and least: stay with Porlyusica.

Soon I think Porlyusica must get sick of me, must have wanted me to join Fairy Tail to help them out, or (and this is what I've argued with Mystogan was probably what was going through her head) she wanted me to join and she was getting sick of me, because soon Master Makarov Dreyar himself arrives and says, "Let's go home, child." Hearing this after not having a home for so long (I'd already been there for a little under two years) must've been too much for me, because the next thing I knew I was crying and Master Makarov was trying (and failing) to calm me down. Once I had calmed down, though, I explained the truth to Master Makarov, but begged him not to force me to reveal anything until I was ready. He reluctantly agreed but, on the condition, that I had to show him my magic abilities and explain to the guild that I wasn't aware of my abilities and still didn't know their fullest extent. It wasn't technically the whole truth, but at least I wasn't blatantly trying to lie to everyone. I hesitated to show Master Makarov my abilities, because even by this world's standards they were considered bizarre (at least that's what I'd been told by both Mystogan and Porlyusica). However, I guess that my hesitation must've aggravated him, because he grew (let me tell you, it is actually rather frightening in real-life) and yelled, "Stop wasting both of our time and show me your abilities so that I can help you!" With that said, I guess he must've calmed down after that since he shrunk back down to normal size.

Now, I'm sure that Porlyusica and Mystogan hadn't told Master Makarov of this (unfortunately they both had personal experience), but I didn't react well when people yelled at me. My abilities went haywire and everything not attached to solid ground went strangely. Perhaps it was because of my giant angel wings that randomly sprout out of my back or maybe it was the bolts of lightning and other crazy weather phenomenon's that happened in vicinity to where I was at, but things never ended up the same as before my magic took over. So, what did I do when the "episodes" as I preferred to call them start to happen? Simple, I ran outside as quickly as possible (which is apparently rather fast at the beginning of the "episodes") and try to calm myself down. Suddenly, I heard Master Makarov chuckling to himself and heard him shout, "Your abilities are amazing, but perhaps you need to let go instead of trying to calm down. Maybe your abilities are just reacting to your journey here and yelling is just a trigger." I laughed at the thought and tearfully asked, "Are you willing to risk your children on that idea? I don't want to hurt anyone, but I know that when I let go it's gonna be too large for anyone besides me to handle." Porlyusica and Mystogan appeared besides Master Makarov stating, "You can let go now Felicity Pennington." With that I raised my hands up to the Heavens and asked, "Are you ready to rock?"

Intense pressure had been building up inside of me and, as I let go of my past, I thought about everyone and everything that I'd be leaving behind. My first thought was (of course) my family, including my parents, younger siblings, nieces and nephews that I'd never get to meet, grandparents, my uncles, my aunts, cousins, and all of the family that I'd never have the chance to meet. Next, I started thinking about my best friends in the whole world, including the ever-so focused and driven Addison Kirke, the quirky and fun-loving bookworm Marina Turner, the sassy yet sweet Serena Coyle, the mischievous and daring Paul Seiko, and the quiet, cartoon-loving Isaac Rigas. Finally, I broke down and started crying as I realized that I'd never be able to tell any of them that I loved and cherished them again. I cried because I'd never be able to tell Isaac how I felt about him or tell Marina that she can do so much better than her ex-boyfriend that claimed that he wanted to wait to be together until they weren't on separate continents. I cried because I realized that I wasn't gonna be able to see Addison marry the love of her life or see Serena really and truly be happy with someone. When I had no tears left to give, I let loose a loud scream because of how painful this transition was into a new world and felt all of my magical energy (right from my core) explode and give way to a calmer form of magic.

As I came back down to Earth (when I'd started flying, I had no idea) I noticed the stunned looks on Master Makarov, Porlyusica, and Mystogan's faces and, for the first time since arriving here, laughed enough that tears (previously thought to have completely been used up) began falling from my eyes. Once I'd fully calmed down, I smiled and said, "Thank you guys so much! I feel much better and my magical core has calmed down a lot." Master Makarov snapped out of his shocked state when I said that, because he crossed his arms and said, "I would sure hope that your magical core would've calmed down after that display. I wonder how much you've been holding in and back during your meltdowns." Mystogan snapped out next with a pale face and asked, "Are you saying that she's been holding back?! My sleeping spell hasn't even been effecting her and it was designed to knock out someone like Erza!" Porlyusica nodded as Master Makarov and I felt like dust. I stared down at my hand half-listening as Porlyusica decided to tell Master Makarov that if he didn't test me to see if I would suit the S-Class missions that she'd be rather disappointed. After hearing that I could've been tested for S-Class, however, I just couldn't take it anymore and I said, "I don't think that I'm at the level where I should be getting tested for S-Class yet." Porlyusica, Mystogan, and Master Makarov turned to look at me then and shook their heads. Seeing that they weren't really getting my point, I decided to say, "I don't really and truly know anyone in Fairy Tail. I've read about you guys, but I don't really know you guys and I don't think that it'd be fair if I came in and took the test when there are people that have basically been training since they could walk. I don't even know how to use my powers properly besides fire."

Master Makarov looked startled and stuttered out, "F-fire? So, you have more abilities than you displayed earlier?" I shrugged a little sheepishly and felt my wings come out to hide my face as I muttered, "I suppose I do, but I think that I've gotta figure them out for myself." Master Makarov laughed at that and said, "Well, you'd better figure them out soon, because, otherwise, I think more incidents like this will happen." At the time I hadn't seen the destruction that I'd caused so I had no clue what he meant and asked, "What do you mean?" Porlyusica grumbled and said, "For a human you sure can be rather destructive. I hope that you know that you're cleaning up your mess." Once I realized that the real destruction happened in the opposite direction, I turned around to find trees tossed around, burnt by lightning, and an empty field where a giant forest once lied. Sighing I bent down to pick up the first tree, but I was met by big brown eyes staring at me curiously. Embarrassingly enough I let out a rather loud yelp as I realized Mystogan had come to assist me and was wondering how I'd manage to take care of the trees on my own.

I thanked him for helping me out, but as we went to pick up the tree, I noted that it was suspiciously light. However, I shook it off and continued to walk until I heard Mystogan yelp. Somehow, I must've unlocked a new ability, because suddenly the entire forest was back to its previous state. I shakily stumbled back until I must've reached Mystogan, because he steadied me and I asked, "You saw that too, right?" Mystogan nodded and told me that it was as if the forest bent to my will. I shivered at that description (still do in fact) and said, "Let's go back then since our job was finished for us." At that Mystogan went back to his normal self (he even apologized) and we went back to Master Makarov and Porlyusica. We returned, though, to find Master and Porlyusica sitting and drinking tea. When the Master of Fairy Tail saw us, he asked if we were done already and told me to get ready as Mystogan had decided to buy me a few outfits (perhaps to make up for sending me here accidentally?), but I don't think either of them saw what happened and Mystogan and I don't ever intend to share what happened (though I think they both have their suspicions). As we left my old home, I waved good-bye to Porlyusica and thought to myself, "See you later Porlyusica. I'm sure that I'll come back here someday. However, now it's time to say good-bye to living with you and time to say hello to my new family in Fairy Tail as well as finding my own place to make into my home."

_**End of Chapter One…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**On My Own**

**BeccaTurner1892**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in the original series. This was made purely for my entertainment as well as the entertainment of any potential readers.**_

Chapter Two

It was one thing to say that I'd join Fairy Tail, but it was a very different thing to stand in front of the actual guild itself from before Phantom Lord wrecked it. The scariest part was that I have to go in on my own since Mystogan went to continue on his quest for Anima portals and Master Makarov told me to go alone. "Maybe I should just wait until another day? Preferably when I have a place of my own in case the guild doesn't like me," I quietly muttered to myself. Just as I was about to go in the opposite direction of the guild, though, I heard someone ask, "So you're too much of a chicken to even go in? Then Fairy Tail is definitely not the right place for you." I sighed to myself and quietly said, "I already knew that I wasn't cut out for Fairy Tail so there's no need to rub it in. Honestly, I couldn't imagine joining a family or nakama like Fairy Tail only to lose them like I lost my own family… Besides, I think that I'd only make the guild seem weaker." Then I looked up with determination filling my eyes and said, "So I'm gonna head out and get stronger until I can control my abilities besides just fire." I heard the masculine voice kind of choke and ask, "Don't you think you're being a bit hasty there? I mean, Fairy Tail has a fire mage in there that might be able to help you." I laughed a little sadly and murmured, "If only it were that simple or easy." With that said, I decided to turn to face the person that I'd been addressing and almost had a heart attack. For there, standing before me, was the very character (or rather person) that I'd been crushing on since I was an itty-bitty tween, Natsu Dragneel.

The boy with pink (salmon!)-colored hair looked kind of puzzled since I'd turned around abruptly to talk to him, but he smiled and all I could think was "Wow he's much cuter in person!" Then, I shook my head as I remembered that Natsu and Lucy are right up there with Gajeel and Levy in the cutest couples in Fairy Tail with only really Erza and Jellal topping those two pairs. However, I realized that Lucy wasn't with Natsu yet nor had the Phantom Lord incidents occurred so both couples hadn't met. Of course, these revelations were happening internally so Natsu was probably really confused about why I hadn't said anything after turning. So, I blinked rapidly and (stupidly) said the first thing that came to mind which was, "Sorry! I've just never seen pink hair before and it took me by surprise." Natsu blinked right back and I heard a soft voice laugh before saying, "Natsu's not gonna like that comment. Even if it was from a rather pretty girl like yourself miss…?" I gasped (outraged by my own behavior) and said, "I'm so sorry! Wow! First, I failed to introduce myself. Then, I stared rather rudely after having my back turned for a majority of our conversation. Now I'm just digging myself into a deeper grave by rambling on and on. Um, let me fix this really quickly by introducing myself! My name is Felicity Pennington. Do you mind if I ask for both of you guys' names?" Happy's head popped out from behind Natsu's head and Happy laughed before saying, "Hi! My name is Happy and this is Natsu. We heard you debating whether or not to enter into our guild and got curious so we decided to just ask ourselves." I laughed nervously and sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck before saying, "Actually I'd already spoken to Master Makarov beforehand, but kind of didn't want to go in (though something's telling me he would've tracked me down and would've probably sent the fire mage after me)." After hearing my explanation Natsu and Happy both sweat-dropped and (in unison) asked, "So you really were just being that shy?"

A blush enveloped me embarrassingly from my toes all the way to the tips of my ears and I nodded causing Natsu to drag me in behind him. A squeak escaped me further embarrassing me as Natsu decided to announce my presence to the entire guild. When we walked in everything was quiet, but then Gray decided to try to introduce himself to me without having any clothes on whatsoever (not even boxers) and all of a sudden, my vision went dark. As it did, I swear I heard something growling before I heard Natsu say, "Fight me Gray!" I decided to maybe try lifting whatever was obscuring my vision when I heard someone say, "Trust me when I say you don't want to remove that." Just as quickly as the obstruction was there, then it was gone as I heard Elfman Strauss shouting, "So unmanly!" I looked around confused until I just about had a panic attack as I saw Lucy Heartfilia in person. Then, I grew really confused as Natsu approached me rather than Lucy until I recalled what he mainly ate.

So, I summoned my fire by holding up my palm and the flame appeared, but it was in the wrong color and felt warmer than usual. However, I still tossed it to Natsu and he devoured it before his eyes turned kind of starry. Natsu then grabbed my hand before dragging me over to Mirajane Strauss (who's actually even prettier in real-life) and demanded for me to get my guild stamp already. Then, I felt even more confused as Lucy walked over to get her guild stamp today too. Finally, I noted that Laxus seems to be almost hovering over Lucy like how Natsu was originally supposed to and grew even more confused. Soon, Master Makarov gives his infamous speech about being a part of the guild and everything clipped into place causing me to feel like I was drowning. Once I realized what my being here caused, I looked to Master Makarov rather panicked (though at the time I failed to realize that someone was watching over me concerned) and frantically gestured towards his office. Master Makarov nodded in understanding and we went into his office completely unaware of the many eyes and ears that were observing and listening in on our conversation. When we went into his office, I started pacing a lot to the point where Master Makarov got irritated and said, "Just say whatever you've got to say so that we can celebrate Lucy finally joining us and you working up the nerve to come in." At that, I started to worry even more as I thought about possible extra repercussions to my arrival and decided to flat out say, "Master, things aren't going exactly according to what I read about."

Master looked at me sharply in a concerned fashion and asked, "What do you mean?" I decided to sit in one of the chairs and replied, "Natsu was supposed to meet Lucy in the town of Harujion while he was looking for Igneel, because someone told him that Salamander was there. Later on, it would turn out that "Salamander" was actually an imposter that was using both Natsu's name and status as part of Fairy Tail to convince women to join him on a cruise ship. There, he'd sail away with the women (including Lucy because she got tricked after breaking the love spell with Natsu's help) until Natsu saved everyone on the ship with Lucy's help. Then, because of the amount of damage that they'd caused, Lucy and Natsu would get chased out of the port. Finally, Natsu would bring Lucy to Fairy Tail and she'd show off her guild stamp to Natsu." With every word Master seemed to grow paler and paler until finally Master said, "That all happened except Laxus was the one who went and investigated the claims since Natsu was looking into another lead." I cross my legs one over the other and say, "This could either work out brilliantly or terribly then. We'll just have to wait until the Fantasia parade and see where we sit from there." The master nodded in agreement and asked, "Is there anything else that might change." This time I cross my arms deep in thought and replied, "I don't think so… At least, I hope nothing else will change, because some of what happens is necessary for the upcoming war." Master Makarov blanches at that statement and asks, "W-war? Who will we have to go to war against?" I release a deep sigh and whisper, "An inevitable war. One that will determine the future of the free world. It's a threat that currently nobody here in Fiore is prepared for."

Master Makarov seemed even more startled at that and asked, "How do we prepare then?" I shrugged a little helplessly and said, "I guess we just continue to train and do our best to prepare. Honestly, we need to be prepared for quite a few losses regardless of what happens next. Also, figured that I should warn you beforehand, but Phantom Lord is going to come after Lucy. Lucy ran away from home and her father's wanting to drag her back, because he decided to arrange a marriage for Lucy (apparently for the sake of his company)." Master Makarov looked rather startled and asked if I was sure about my information. I nodded in complete certainty and told him that I was positive. Then I remembered that Romeo's dad had turned into a Mountain Vulcan after defeating quite a few of them and said, "I'm going to go and save Macau. Please take good care of Romeo while I go and do this." The master looked uncertain about how well I'd be able to complete my personal mission, but he gave me directions so that I wouldn't get lost. Then I told Master that was all the information that I could provide at this time and walked out of his office. When I walked out, I smiled at everyone and started to leave the guild. As I did, I ruffled Romeo's hair and said, "I'll bring back your dad safe and sound. See you later, kid, and stay out of trouble." Finally, I started my long walk to Mount Hakobe, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being followed.

So, I kept walking until I reached the foot of the mountain where I turned around to find Natsu and Happy right behind me. I raised my eyebrow and said, "You guys aren't stealthy at all. I knew you guys were following me after I left the guild. Why have you guys been following me?" Natsu and Happy looked paralyzed until I rolled my eyes and turned around to continue walking. Then I felt Natsu grab my hand and got really startled causing me to turn my head to look at him. He gave me his signature big and goofy grin before saying, "We're going with you to make sure that you stay safe." I almost let them come with me, because I knew that I would need help until I remembered my own abilities. When I remembered that I had my own abilities, I grinned and said, "It's so sweet of you guys to worry, but I think I'll be okay on my own." Natsu shakes his head and I shake my head right back before continuing to walk.

As I continued to walk, I noticed that I was rather cold, but I ignored it and started shouting for Macau. Natsu started doing the same as the blizzard began picking up. Next thing I knew, I was in rather hairy arms with the monkey repeating, "A woman! A human woman!" In the distance I heard Natsu yelling, "Hey bring Felicity back right now and tell us where Macau is!" I giggled as I thought of how surprised Natsu was going to be when we got Macau back to normal and said, "Sorry, Natsu doesn't really understand how you guys work. Don't worry though, Macau, because we will figure out a way to free you." The monkey blushed and set me down saying, "My woman! Me no like man!" I sighed as I decided that I had to knock the monkey out so I kiss the monkey on the cheek. The monkey paid attention to me as Natsu arrived and I subtly tossed him a fireball that he devoured.

Next thing I knew, Natsu had knocked out the monkey for me and the monkey had transformed back into a highly injured Macau. However, Macau almost fell off the mountain as the manga went with Natsu and Happy really saving him. Thank goodness I had my wings or the weight would've been too much for me to handle. However, my wings decided that they didn't want to merge back so I dealt with the stares and realized how deep Macau's injuries really were. I decided to follow my instinct and prayed before flicking my finger and pressing my hand into the wound while picturing the wound healing itself. Unbeknownst to me, but my actions caused the wound to heal stitch by stitch until all that was left was smooth skin. Apparently, I was also glowing while this happened so when Macau came to, he thought I was an angel, because he asked if I was one. Then, he snapped out of it and told us that he won against nineteen of those things, but got taken over by the twentieth monster and complained about disappointing Romeo. So, I told him to shut up and save his strength so that he could tell Romeo how many monsters he defeated. When that failed to work, I finally decided to share a bit about myself and said, "I'm from a military family (my dad's enlisted). His job constantly puts him in training and crap like that, but he always comes home and tells us the most interesting parts of what he's done whenever he can. So, trust me when I say that your son sees you as his hero which is why he asked for you to go on a mission. Romeo wants to be able to brag about his dad to his buddies. So, let's go home and you can tell Romeo about all of the monsters that you defeated."

Macau nodded his head in agreement and stood up with help from me and Natsu. Along the way home, Macau decided to turn to me and asked, "So, if you love your family that much, then why aren't you with them? Also, you said "us" implying that you have siblings so, where are they?" Tears started to fill my eyes, but I pushed them back and replied, "Every day I wish that I was with my family. I have three younger siblings named Gabriel Junior, Diana, and Lucas. Your boy reminds me of my youngest brother, Lucas, and you remind me of my dad." Macau looked about ready to cry and I said, "Hey don't cry or I'm gonna feel insulted. I know that my family's safe and that's all that matters." My eyes wandered up to the sky and I smiled as I closed my eyes. Suddenly, my body grew warm as I was hugged by Macau, Happy, and Natsu (all of whom were trying to comfort me though I really didn't need it). When they let me go, Macau smiled at me as I heard Natsu puking from his motion sickness like he probably was earlier. Finally, the train stopped and we got off only to find Romeo waiting nearby. As soon as Romeo saw his dad, he gave a big grin until he remembered what he said causing him to start apologizing. The waterworks started without me noticing and I'd barely started walking before I heard Macau whisper something to Romeo.

Romeo started yelling what he yelled last time except instead of yelling "Thanks to you, too Felicity sis" Romeo ran up to me and hugged me before whispering to me, "I'm not sure how you knew my dad was in trouble, but thank you for bringing him home to me safe and sound like you promised." I hugged Romeo back tightly and whispered back, "You keep your dad out of trouble for me okay? Even if just for a little while since I'm quite sure if I managed to get all of his injuries." Then I spread my wings and got ready to take off. I gave Romeo and Macau a wink and smiled at Natsu and Happy before taking off. I flew around for a while trying to find a decent place to sleep when I saw Lucy's place. Finally, I landed and that's where things started to get complex since apparently Lucy hadn't decided on this place. However, I shrugged it off and decided to rent the place myself, which would begin my true adventures.

_**End of Chapter Two**_


	3. Author's Note

Hello to all of the readers of this story,

I am afraid that this is not a good author's note (then again, when is it ever a good thing to get this type of author's note?). Anyways, I would first and foremost like to apologize for not uploading sooner. Perhaps if I had attempted to upload sooner, then I might have realized how filled with errors my work was. However, since I have only just realized that my work is littered with errors, I realized that I had two options that could potentially help me become a better writer. The first option (and most preferable in my opinion) would be to take down my work and repair the damage that I have done to the characters that I have created. I did not intend for the characters to appear even remotely like Mary Sues, but I am afraid that is exactly what is going on. The second option is one that occurred to me as I was preparing to shut down my work and an option that might be preferable to all of you, dear readers. Our second option is that I rewrite the stories and upload the corrections instead of shutting down the stories online altogether until I am satisfied with the work that I shall be sharing.

This is not a decision that I am making lightly, but please understand that, regardless of the method that it is accomplished, I shall be working on the following stories: _On My Own_ (Fairy Tail Fan Fiction), _Holding On_ (Hobbit Fan Fiction), and _Strength_ (Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction). I am not giving up on any of my stories altogether, but these are the ones that I shall be devoting my time to completing. Please be patient as I am attempting to get these completed one-by-one, but the writer's block is rather strong right now.

Thank you and I hope that you have enjoyed reading thus far,

BeccaTurner1892


End file.
